


Slow, Steady

by Kkaepsongiya



Series: Backbone, Funny Bone, Wishbone [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff and Smut, Lazy Sex, M/M, Mentions of OT3, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short & Sweet, Smut, Soft boys being soft, it's mostly chanhao, soonyoung makes a smol appearance at the end lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkaepsongiya/pseuds/Kkaepsongiya
Summary: They always did it like this: slow, steady.





	Slow, Steady

**Author's Note:**

> You guys have been asking for another installment in this BBWBFB universe so here you go, I have nothing to say, just read the fic LOL

Chan sighs happily as Minghao nips at his neck, the older pinning Chan down with the weight of his body. He tilts his head to the side so that Minghao has more space to mark up, the older boy trailing down the skin, stopping for a moment to suck at Chan’s pulse point before continuing on. He trailed along Chan’s bare chest, brushing his tongue up against one of the boy’s nipples. Chan moaned softly, his back arching up slightly to bring Minghao in closer, whining a bit when Minghao moved on. The blond huffed out a laugh against Chan’s skin, dipping his tongue into Chan’s belly button to make the younger laugh. As he pressed a soft kiss to Chan’s stomach, his hand trailed down to grip Chan’s length in his palm. Chan shifted at the pressure, one of his legs coming up to wrap loosely around Minghao’s torso, his hand moving down to run through the blond’s hair. Minghao rubbed loosely at Chan’s dick before fitting its head into his mouth, sucking softly at it. Chan moaned above him, doing his best not to thrust up into Minghao’s mouth as the older took him in slowly. 

They always did it like this: slow, steady. Between them it was never rushed, the both of them too soft with each other when they were alone. Sex with Soonyoung or sex with the both of them was something completely different but with the two youngest, they were in no rush, taking the time to feel each other, almost lazy in pace. It was just easy.

Chan groaned, low and drawn out as Minghao pulled up, suckling just at the tip, his eyes fluttering as he met Chan’s eyes, his hand moving to fondle the younger’s balls. Chan tightened his grip in Minghao’s hair as the older reached over for the lube, squeezing some onto his fingers before moving to open Chan up, slipping one finger in slowly so he would feel it. Minghao moved to kiss Chan’s inner thighs, his eyes focused on the boy’s face as he was fingered, another finger pushing in next to the first. Chan’s mouth fell open, his head falling back as he was scissored open, a moan leaving his mouth. Minghao nipped at the soft flesh of his thigh as he added another finger, lightly pressing up against Chan’s prostate to see the boy squirm a bit before pulling out. 

He draped himself over Chan again, their lips meeting as he finally pushed in, swallowing Chan’s moan. They stayed like that for a minute, their lips moving against each other, Minghao lacing their fingers on one hand together, his other arm supporting his weight so that he could move against Chan, pulling his hips back slightly and slowly pressing them forward. Chan’s grip on his hand tightened for a second as he let out a breath, their lips disconnecting for a second as Minghao moved again, this time pulling out farther before pushing back in. He did this again, this time hitting Chan’s prostate head one and the smaller boy moans loud and high-pitched, his back arching up to press himself against Minghao. The older boy leans down to kiss against Chan’s neck as he begins to move steadily, slow but powerful, his dick pressing up against Chan’s spot with every thrust, the younger clenching around him.

It doesn’t take long before Chan’s moans are falling out of his mouth with no control, the sounds getting louder and higher as he gets closer and closer to climaxing. Minghao’s faring no better, the older boy panting hot and heavy against Chan’s neck, his hips slowly losing their rhythm until he’s snapping them forward, his grip on the younger tightening as he presses them together. Chan’s grip tightens again and he calls Minghao’s name, light and airy, begging the older for a kiss as he comes undone, his cum trapped between their moving bodies. Minghao groans into Chan’s mouth as Chan clenches around him, the warmth bringing him over the edge, and he spills inside Chan, riding out his orgasm.

When he finally stills, they lay there, their lips moving together as lazily as they had in the beginning, Minghao nibbling softly at Chan’s bottom lip before slipping his tongue into the smaller boy’s mouth.  They kiss until they’re out of breath, then they finally separate, Chan hissing softly as Minghao pulls out of him, the older reaching onto the nightstand to grab a wipe to clean them both off. 

After he throws it out, Minghao pulls Chan onto him, wrapping his arms around the younger’s body then throwing the sheets up and over them, leaving space on the other side of the bed for when Soonyoung returns home. Chan squirms a little until he’s comfortable then settles down into Minghao’s arms. The room is quiet and Chan kisses Minghao’s chest softly before his breathing evens out and he falls asleep. Just as Minghao’s almost asleep, the door opens and a weight settles gently on the bed. 

The last thing he feels before he’s out are lips pressed against his forehead.


End file.
